


Uinen/Osse/Ulmo: A Playlist for the Seas of Middle Earth

by cereus



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Folk Music, Gen, Manx - Freeform, Manx Language, Music, Playlist, Sea God, songs in non english languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Summary: A playlist for the seas of Middle Earth.
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020





	Uinen/Osse/Ulmo: A Playlist for the Seas of Middle Earth

For gloomychamomile! Happy secret santa!

(photographs of tidepools courtesy of Brocken Inaglory under creative commons, ty Brocken!)

~~~~~~~~

Mist up on the Water - Idlewild  
HS Act 6 Act 4 Theme (Even in Death) - Toby Fox and Clark Powell  
Unite Synchronize (Piano) - Malcom Brown arranged by Do the Musicy Thing  
Roll Boys Roll - Sally Brown’s Boys  
Geay Jeh'n aer, Manx Sea Invocation - Marianne Lihannah and Charlotte Poulter  
Arirang - Frances Yip  
Umbral Ultimatum (Piano) - Toby Fox arranged by Max Wright  
The Song of the Water Kelpie - Idlewild  
Valhalla - Blind Guardian  
Manx Sea Invocation (Choral Version) - Caarjyn Cooidjagh  
Celtic Rock: Distant Shores (Tirean Cein)  
North Atlantic Lady - Lloyd Snow  
When Sorrow Sang - Blind Guardian  
Distant Shores (Reprise / Finale)

Youtube version for playing in the background. : )

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYwgRGWT-IQ&list=PLLUNx5IJRQBTebrl8dJSZ3KvGT84RAvdA&index=1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIYwgRGWT-IQ%26list%3DPLLUNx5IJRQBTebrl8dJSZ3KvGT84RAvdA%26index%3D1&t=N2Y0NjUxZTZkYTZlYjBhMjYwMzljNGY0OTY0OWI1NzkxZWJiODA4MCxBQlFxQVM0Tg%3D%3D&b=t%3AwkFpyAvtoLfjAa5Mfw6lLA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthelandoflittlecubesandtea.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F637569111531077632%2Fuinenosseulmo-a-folk-and-folk-inspired&m=0&ts=1608729227)


End file.
